Extrañas coincidencias
by Sherlyn Mizuahra
Summary: una chica igual a Kai, Ray enamorado de ella... Tyson, en el hospital y una enfermera muy ... singular ... ke pasarà .... leanlo!, please! antes era tan iguales ... pero por una peticiòn le tuve que cambiar el titulo okas?
1. Default Chapter

TAN IGUALES... TAN DIFERENTES

Capitulo 1: Una pequeña discusión

Un día en una escuela, un día como ningún otro, nada en especial sucedía, era lo mismo de siempre...

Era el receso, y cada quien hacía lo que quería, y como siempre, muchos jugaban su juego favorito que era el beyblade.

Todos admiraban en ese momento una jugada entre dos chavos (que tonto se oyó eso, lo acepto) uno de ellos demasiado conocido como para no tomarlo en cuenta. Los dos eran muy buenos jugando, pero uno era mucho mejor, ¡claro, es lo menos que se puede decir, en ese momento estaba jugando no otro si no el mismísimo Tyson Kinomiya, campeón mundial de beyblade, que, luego de una corta beybatalla, dejó a su oponente mordiendo el polvo

Tyson: bien, creo que eso es todo, alguien es lo suficientemente bueno como para retarme? – dijo dándose alardes de grandeza uu

Max: vamos Tyson, no seas tan presumido ¬¬

Ray: si, ya tranquilízate, creo que ya has vencido a todos el día de hoy – dijo cuando iba llegando y ver a muchos niños estaban con cara triste que tenían blades

Kenny: si, asi como ayer, y antier, y el dia anterior y el anterior...

Tyson: si verdad, creo que soy demasiado bueno, es que no lo puedo evitar, pero aun asi yo quiero seguir ¡¡vamos, quien me reta! uu

Hilary: ya Tyson, dejalos descansar ¬0¬

En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases

Tyson: ay como odio esa cosa cuando suena, me encantaría poder quitarla y callarla uú

Hilary: si claro, pero por ahora ay que irnos o me vas a hacer perder mi genial clase de aritmética

Tyson: uy si, corramos, no me la quiero perder ¬0¬

Max: bien, será mejor ponernos en marcha

Ray: yo no entraré

Todos: ¡¡¡¡QUE! ¡OO!

Max: como, tu nunca faltas a clases, eres el mejor!

Kenny: no puedo creer lo que oigo

Hilary: que tienes!

Tyson: estoy contigo, a donde nos vamos a ir, yo tampoco quiero entrar nn

Hilary: Tyson, nadie te preguntó si querías entrar o no, tu tienes que ingresar ! no vas a irte a ningun lado

Max: parece que te importa mucho Tyson, Hilary? Ôô

Hilary: ooooh, ¡¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR ALGO ASI, yo solamente me preocupo por sus clases oo

Todos: aja ¬0¬

Kenny: pero dinos, por que no quieres entrar?

¿: tu, el gran Ray Kon, favorito de los maestros y estudiante modelo no va a entrar a clases, como puede eso ser?

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde había venido esa burla, y cual fue su sorpresa al notar que era Kai y sus amigos, Tala, Brian y Spencer

Tyson: que quieres aquí Kai? ¬¬

Kai: te importa, estoy hablando con el dueño del circo no con los animales uú

Los amigos de Kai rieron el chiste, pero Tyson y sus amigos se enojaron

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Ray: que dijiste!

Kai: nada niño, solamente que, que le pasa al tonto de la cola de león

Ray: nada que te importe

Max: ya callate Kai, que quieres aquí, por que no te vas?

Kai: yo puedo estar en donde se me de la regalada gana, es un mundo libre y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera

¿: no aquí señor Hiwatari, a la escuela se viene a aprender y a respetar a las personas

Entonces, notaron que la persona que estaba reprimiendo a Kai era la maestra quien les había ido a decir que entraran a clases por que ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que había sonado la campana

Kai: profesora, creo que Ray Kon se quiere saltar la clase, nosotros solamente veníamos a ver por que y si podíamos detenerlo

Todos sus amigos lo apoyaron

Profesora: es eso verdad Ray?

Ray: bueno... este ... yo...

A Ray no se le daba mucho mentir, de hecho casi nunca lo hacía al menos que fuera una emergencia y en ese momento era una, pero estaba tan nervioso que no se le ocurría nada

Ray: este... yo...

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, este es el final de este primer capitulo, que tal va,... bueno, no se si lo que pensaste sea un "vas muy bien, sigue asi" pero de menos quisiera tu opinión para saber si debo seguir con este fic o de plano debo dedicarme a otra cosa (a la escuela por ejemplo). Bueno, chau, hay te dejo esa decisión nn, no,


	2. ¿quien eres tu?

Capitulo 2: ¿quién eres tu?

Ray no sabía que decir, no se le ocurría nada

Ray: bueno... yo... solamente ...

Tyson: lo que pasa es que Ray se sentía muy mal y quería salir al hospital

Profesora: pero, por que no va a la enfermería

Tyson: aaaaaaah, es que ...

Max: en el momento en el que fue, ella estaba tomando café, y ya sabe que no le gusta que la molesten cuando lo hace

Profesora: pero, no se le nota que esta muy enfermo

Max: este...

Kenny: que bien lo disimula!

Profesora: y por que no fue con uno de los profesores?

Kenny: lo que pasa...

Hilary: por que no quería molestarlos sabiendo que ustedes tienen que dar clases y respetar un horario de trabajo, era por no importunarlos

Todos: OO

Profesora: es cierto eso Ray?

Ray: este... si

Profesora: en ese caso, creo que si puedes salir, avísenles a los de la entrada que tienen mi permiso, Tyson, por favor acompaña a tu compañero

Tyson: ¡SI, adios aritmética o

Hilary: creo que Tyson debería quedarse a estudiar

Profesora: tienes razón, tu no vas muy bien con tus notas Tyson

Tyson: pero... pero...

Profesora: a ver, quien no va tan mal, Hilary no creo que se quiera perder la clase, Kenny, mmmm no, Max, va bien, pero no, Tala, no, Brian, Spencer, no, todos ellos van un poco mal, pero mucho mejor que Tyson,...ah, claro, que te acompañe Kai

Todos: Kai! OO

Kai: yo! OO

Profesora: si, por que no,bueno, ya váyanse ustedes dos, y los demás vengan que ya nos retrasamos 15 minutos, y por sus cosas no se preocupen, se las llevará un amiguito, a Ray se las llevará Max y a Kai será Tala

Y la profesora jaló a los otros, dejando solos a Kai y a Ray

Kai: bien, vamonos uu

Ray: si, pero a donde? Ôo

Kai: al hospital tonto ¬¬

Ray: pero, yo no me siento mal, fue un invento de Tyson ¬0¬

Kai: y que propones que haga? Si quieres ahorita hago que realmente necesites a un doctor ¬¬

Ray: no gracias oo#

Los dos salieron de la escuela

Kai: creo que deberías ir al doctor e inventarle algo para que justifiques esto uu

Ray: de cuando acá te importo tanto ôO

Kai: de aquí a nunca, no es que me preocupes tu, solamente que si descubren que no tenías nada a mi me van a reportar por ayudar a un farsante uú

Ray: eso creí, por que tu...

Pero no terminó de decir él que, por que chocó con alguien

Ray: ay

¿: ouch

Kai: que tonto eres ¬¬

Ray: que rayos...

Pero al ver contra quien había chocado descubrió que era un chica, era una chica que no solo llamó su atención, si no también la de Kai y que por lo que vieron, ella también se sorprendió.

Estaban tan impactados que lo primero que dijeron no fue un "lo siento" si no:

Los 3: ¿quien eres tu? OO

La razón de esa confusión es por que ella era una chava alta, cabello largo hasta la cintura, bastante guapa, pero, ... por lo que se habían sorprendido era por que su cabello lo tenía como Kai, azul, y sus mismos ojos (me refiero a iguales, no que tenía sus ojos, luego hay cada mal pensado, que prefiero aclararlo), los mismos ojos castaños rojizos.

Los tres estaban tan sorprendidos que hablaban al mismo tiempo

Los tres: quienerestudedondeeresnoshemosvistoalgunavezcomotellamasporquetemehacesconocido?

Todo esto lo dijeron todos juntos que no se entendió nada (se nota ah?)

Kai: un momento, silencio los dos

Y Ray y la chava se callaron

Kai: creo que deberíamos hablar uno a la vez

Ray y la chava: siesunabuenaideaporqueasinonosentendemosyoempiezoahablar...

Kai: silencio!

Y de nuevo los dos se callaron OO

Kai: bien, uno a la vez, empiezo yo... quien eres!

¿: tranquilo, es la misma pregunta que yo te hago, y déjeme decirte que no tienes ningún derecho a callarme ni a gritarme

Kai: contesta

¿: si no quiero? no me vas a obligar

Kai y la chava: yacalletayoempezéahablarprimerotengomasderechoquetu,no!callatetu!

Ray: cállense los dos

Y de nuevo todos a discutir

Los tres: tunomevasacallar,callatetuquienteeligiólidernomeinteresasiereselpresidentenadiemevaacallar!

¿:ya estuvo, ok, que empiece a hablar el niño del cabello chistoso

ninguno de los dos habló

Kai: a quien le dijiste...? ¬0¬

Ray: que insinúas? . 

¿: nada, solamente quería ver si asi se callaban, y por lo que veo lo logré, así que yo hago la primera pregunta, quienes son ustedes, bueno, tu- dijo señalando a Kai

Kai no contestó

Ray: contesta ya Kai

Kai: no quiero, además, que le importa

Ray: creo que le importa saber quien eres así como te importa a ti

Kai: bien, soy Kai Hiwatari, ahora pregunto yo, ¿quién eres tu?

¿: me llamo Nailea Nerwly

Ray: soy Ray Kon y ahora me toca a mi, ¿tienes novio ?

Kai y Nailea: OO

Ray: no... este digo... ¿eres familiar de Kai?

Nailea: este, yo... no que yo sepa uu

Ray: entonces por que se parecen tanto?

Kai y Nailea: no sabemos ¬¬

Nailea: crees que si supieramos estaríamos aquí así? ¬0¬

Kai: usa la lógica Ray, o mejor dicho tu cerebro si es que tienes uú

Ray: bien, entonces, alguna explicación?

Los dos: no ¬¬

Kai: talvez solo nos ... parecemos uú

Nailea: si, no hay por que darle tantas vueltas al asunto

Ray: tal vez deberíamos... – pero Kai lo distrajo ya no dejándolo hablar

Ray: que quieres Kai?

Y volteó a ver lo que sucedía.

Las clases ya habían concluido y al parecer la maestra quería ver como seguía Ray por que se dirigía al hospital, seguida por Tyson, Max, Kenny y Hilary que al parecer estaban muy nerviosos y trataban de detenerla, pero ella insistía.

Ray: bien, creo que es hora de irnos OO

Kai: creo que si, por primera y unica vez creo que tienes razón, pero que propones que hagamos?

No sabían que hacer, si la maestra no los encontraba en el hospital les iba a ir muy mal, y ahora, quien podrá salvarlos, (¬¬ que payaso se oyó eso lo acepto, ni me gusta ese programa y... ay lo siento, sigamos con la historia), tenían que pensar en algo pero rapido

CONTINUARÁ...

Bien, que tal va, yo no se dime porfa, para ver si realmente tengo que seguir, bueno, adios .


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¿Tienes un plan?

No se les ocurría nada, solamente unas ideas que probablemente no funcionarían por obvias razones (por ejemplo: hacerse invisibles y pasar a un lado, asustarla disfrazándose de fantasmas y que se fuera corriendo a su casa en donde la encerrarían y que nunca pudiera salir, controlar su mente y hacer que se vaya, ir con una bruja y hacerle vudú,... ¬¬ enserio, así o mas alucinada?¬¬)

Ray: no lo se, talvez si entra y no nos encuentra piense que talvez ya me fui a casa

Kai: no seas tonto, los hospitales tienen registros y creo que tu no estas en ellos ¬¬

Nailea: que les pasa a ustedes? Ôo

Kai: te importa? ¬0¬

Nailea: si es acerca del hospital, talvez y si les importe saber que yo los puedo meter aunque no estén enfermos

Kai y Ray se voltearon a ver a Nailea- ¡¿qué! OO

Ray: trabajas ahí?

Nailea: no, pero tengo una hermana que es enfermera uu

Ray: y que propones que hagamos, yo no estoy enfermo

Kai y Nailea: quieres que te ayudemos a enfermarte? ¬o¬

Ray: no gracias

Nailea: bien, vamos

Y se fueron al hospital

escondiéndose lo mas que podían como para que la maestra no los viera.

Entraron por el estacionamiento,

Nailea los iba guiando, recorrieron un pasillo que estaba solo.

La maestra ya estaba casi en la recepción para preguntar por un paciente que nunca llegó

En ese momento, volteó,

y para no ser descubiertos,

tuvieron que meterse a un cuarto

Kai: me siento tan estúpido escondiéndome así ¬0¬

Ray: cállate

Nailea: no podemos salir, sus amigos están ahí junto con su maestra, nos verían, nunca pasaríamos desapercibidos, y mi hermana al parecer no está

Kai: bien, que propones, no pienso quedarme aquí, mientras esa maestra me descubre uú

Entonces observaron lo que había en la habitación en la que se encontraban...

Mientas tanto, los amigos de Ray, hicieron circo, maroma y teatro para impedir que la maestra fuera a verlo, pero no lo lograron, ella estaba decidida a ver como se sentía uno de sus mejores alumnos

Tyson: pero maestra, talvez quiera descansar nn

Hilary: si, no es bueno molestar a los enfermos U

Max: si, tal vez ni siquiera la dejen verlo y nada más gastaría su tiempo o

Maestra: lo se niños, pero yo quiero ver como se siente –o-

Kenny: tal vez ya se fue a su casa nn

Maestra: quiero estar segura n.n

Todos: pero... pero... OO

Maestra: nada de peros, yo quiero verlo uu

En ese momento, salió de un cuarto un doctor que llevaba una bata para operar y un tapabocas que solamente le dejaba ver sus ojos castaño rojizos, el cual, llevaba una camilla con una persona tapada hasta la cabeza.

Kai: Nailea, pesas mucho ¬/¬

Nailea: cállate o nos van a descubrir, Ray no te muevas tanto, recuerda que estas muy enfermo

Ray: lo siento

Pero la sabana era tan larga que sin darse cuenta, Kai, la pisó, y eso ocasionó que se le cayera a Ray y la maestra lo viera

Maestra: Ray, que te pasa, o no, te van a operar! Estas muy grave! OO

Ray: este... yo... si, me siento muy mal –dijo con un tono como si se estuviera muriendo. . 

Todos a las espaldas de la maestra se estaban muriendo de la risa, por que sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero no entendían quien mas los estaba ayudando, pero por ahora no les importaba eso XD

Tyson: ya ve maestra, le dije que estaba muy mal nn

Hilary: si, creo que no debimos venir- dijo cuando empujaba a la maestra a la salida .

Maestra: y se pondrá bien? OO

Nailea: a ... esto... si no se preocupe, ahora mismo lo operamos O.o

Maestra: bien, creo que mejor me voy, tantito, pero regreso a ver como sigue OO

Nailea: bien, es lo mejor, pero no se moleste en regresar, no se preocupe

Entonces la maestra se dio la media vuelta.

Nadie se creía lo bien que había salido esa mentira, era mejor de lo que se esperaban pero...

En ese momento llegó una enfermera, que para la mala suerte de Nailea, era su hermana, que la reprimió diciéndole

Hermana: Nailea! Que haces! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que un hospital es un lugar serio, no es para jugar OO, OO, ¬¬

Maestra: ah? – se volteó a ver que sucedía – disculpe señorita, que pasa? – oo

En ese momento se dieron cuanta de que, posiblemente todo su teatrito se caía en pedazos, no habían previsto una intervención de la hermana de Nailea, estaban perdidos ... OO

CONTINUARÁ...

Vaya problemas no, bueno... no muchos, pero ya ven, ok, chau .


	4. un pequeño accidente

Capitulo 4: un pequeño accidente

Y ahora que iban a hacer, no se les ocurría nada ...

Hermana: ah, nada, no se preocupe, es solo mi hermana que está jugando con sus amiguitos

Maestra: quien ellos, no lo creo, mi alumno está muy enfermo y lo van a operar ôO

Hermana: que? No lo se, este chico...

Y mientras las dos mujeres platicaban, Nailea, Kai y Ray se iban de ahí.

Kai no veía nada de por donde iba y caminó sin saber a donde se dirigía, el chiste, era huir de ahí que ya los habían descubierto

Kai caminaba y caminaba, encima de él, tenía a Nailea quien llevaba una camilla que cargaba a Ray, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero lo sabría un poco después cuando alguien les gritó ¡CUIDADO, pero era tarde.

Habían caído por las escaleras, Kai, no se había fijado por dónde iba, y se había llevado a Tyson de paso, que estaba de chismoso haber que estaba pasando preguntándole a Ray, y ahora por eso, realmente necesitaban un medico y un lugar en el hospital...

Todos fueron corriendo a ver lo que había sucedido, y cual fue la sorpresa de la maestra al notar que, dos de sus mejores alumnos y el peor, estaban ahí, tirados en la escalera, pero...

Maestra: Kai, que haces aquí, yo pensaba que... que hacías debajo de esa chica? OO, y tu Ray, que tratas de hacer? OO

Hermana: Nailea, que estas haciendo, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no debes jugar al doctor y menos con los enfermos!

Maestra: jugando, Kai, yo te mandé a cuidar de Ray, que según veo no tiene nada y no a jugar con tu hermana

Todos: hermana? OO

Kai: ella no es mi hermana

Entonces todos empezaron a murmurar acerca de eso, no lo habían notado, ¡claro! Que gran parecido tenían, como pudieron ignorar eso, todos estaban tan entretenidos con eso que se olvidaron de Tyson, que en ese momento, él, realmente si se había lastimado, pues la camilla, Ray, Kai y Nailea le habían caído encima, y ahora, era él quien necesitaba un doctor.

Tyson: aaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy! Ayuda por favor!

Hermana: que parecidos son OO

Ray: si, podría pasar por tu gemela OO

Tyson: podrían ayudarme, . 

Kenny: siiiiiiiiiiii, son tan semejantes OO

Max: no solo eso, son tan... iguales OO

Hilary: Kai, por que nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana? OO

Tyson: hey, chico enfermo por aquí! . 

Kai: ya les dije que no es mi hermana! uú

Nailea: si, solamente nos parecemos, ya tranquilos uú

Hermana: no lo se, son tan idénticos, hasta en la forma de hablar que... OO

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito que decía

Tyson: heeeeeeeeeeeey, ya quieren ayudarme, este es un hospital o no!

Fue entonces cuando todos prestaron atención a lo que había detrás de Ray, Kai y Nailea, un chico aplastado por una camilla

Maestra: Tyson, que haces ahí?

Tyson: que no es obvio, me cai ¬¬ (te cae? ¬¬)

Maestra: para que? nn

Tyson: no lo hice por gusto! ¬0¬ (si alguien lo pregunta, si lo copié de ahí y si no sabes de dónde, mejor olvídalo)

Hermana: ay lo siento, ¡necesito un doctor y una enfermera!

Kenny: que tu no eres enfermera

Hermana: claro que si, pero necesito ayuda uu

En ese momento llegaron un doctor y una enfermera más, quienes levantaron la camilla y la sábana y se fueron

Tyson: no creen que les falta algo? ¬¬

El doctor y la enfermera voltearon

Doctor: ay si, gracias chico, lo habíamos olvidado

El doctor se agachó y agarró

Tyson: ¡¡¡¡la almohada, que clase de hospital es éste, no se dan cuenta que estoy herido!

Doctor: a si, bueno, en ese caso creo que puedes empezar por ir a la recepción y registrarte y esperar a que haya un doctor disponible para que te atienda; bien?

Tyson: que! OO

Después de un rato, ya después que Ray y Kenny lo fueron a registrar, estaba en la sala de espera...

Una hora después lo llamaron, y lo acompañó Hilary (la maestra, de la impresión había decidido irse a su casa no sin antes pasar con su psicólogo a hablar de sus traumas) con el médico

Médico: Tyson Kinomiya?

Tyson: si

Medico: bien, veamos que tienes, pasa y siéntate en la camilla

Tyson casi ni podía caminar, estaba muy lastimado y Hilary lo ayudaba

Medico: bien, quiero ver tus heridas asi que te puedes quitar la camisa, tu novia si quiere puede esperar en la sala

Tyson y Hilary: ¡¡¡QUE! Nosotros no somos novios O/O

Medico: Te quedas o no?

Hilary: no se preocupe, me quedo

Tyson: que? OO

Hilary: este... quiero ver que estés bien –estas muy bien -se dijo para si- si, creo que debo quedarme

Tyson: no lo creo uu

Y así, salió Hilary lamentándose no poder ver tal espectáculo, aun no acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó al medico decir:

¡¡¡¡POR QUE NO TE FUISTE DIRECTAMENTE A URGENCIAS, ¡¡¡TU CASI TE ESTAS MURIENDO Y TE MANDAN PARA ACA!

Tyson: no fue mi culpa, el otro doctor me dijo que venga aqui, -vaya hasta que alguien se preocupa por mi –

Medico: - vaya, si no fuera por este chico ya me hubiera podido ir a descansar, por que demonios me lo mandaron, si tan solo desde un inicio lo hubieran mandado a urgencias... -

Hilary: que esta pasando?-dijo entrando asustada a la habitación – por que los gritos, oh o/o

Fue entonces cuando vió a Tyson, ahí, en la camilla, sin camisa (un espectáculo + o -, pero lo digo por las que son... fans de Tyson, por ejemplo mi sobrina, por que para las que lo odian dirán que eso es... bueno, dejémoslo asi .)

Hilary: lo siento, creo que no debí entrar /- que guapo esta-

Tyson: Hilary! por que entraste así / 

Hilary: yo... escuché gritos y vine a ver que pasaba nn

Medico: le decía al señor Kinomiya que no debieron mandármelo, esta muy grave y debía ir a urgencias

Hilary: que, y entonces que vamos a hacer?

Medico: este... –ash, ya me quiero ir- mandaré a una enfermera por el y que lo internen aquí en el hospital, bien, es todo, ya me voy

Y diciendo esto, se fue a quien sabe donde

Hilary: bien, creo que ahora tendremos que esperar

Tyson: si, oye, pero no vuelvas a entrar así quieres! . 

Hilary: lo siento, no quize hacerlo, y no es que te haya querido ver ah, que quede claro eso nn

Tyson: si claro ¬¬, no lo niegues, soy irresistible uu

Hilary: ash, callate ¬0¬ - la verdad si- n/n

Un momento después llegaron el doctor y la enfermera que, casualmente eran los mismos que lo mandaron ahí, llevaban una camilla

El Doctor le decía a la enfermera:

Que caso tuvo mandarlo aquí, de todos modos lo regresaron con nosotros

Enfermera: ya ves, te dije que debíamos mandarlo a otro hospital

Tyson y Hilary: OO ¿OO?

Doctor: bien niño, acuéstate aquí y vámonos

Y siendo así, Tyson hizo caso y se fueron. Mientras, Hilary, se fue con los demás a avisarles lo que había pasado

Estaban en la sala de espera, a Nailea se la había llevado su hermana, seguramente para regañarla, asi que, ni Ray ni los demás pudieron seguir interrogándolos, a excepción de Kai, a quien no dejaban de molestarlo y prefirió irse.

Max: que paso Hilary, que le dijeron?

Kenny: si... hace poco escuchamos gritar a alguien en esa habitación

Hilary: a si, era el Medico, que dijo que debieron mandar a Tyson a urgencias

Ray: y... Tyson esta bien?

Hilary: yo lo vi que estaba bien, pero, pues ya ven lo que dijo el médico

Max: bien, creo que será mejor ir a verlo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo a eso

CONTINUARÁ...

No lo se, pero creo que me va quedando un poco aburrida, mmmmmmm, pero que hacer, diganme, ayúdenme, pleaseeeeee!


	5. la enfermera de Tyson

Capitulo 5: la enfermera de Tyson

Preguntaron en la recepción por él, y les dijeron que estaba en la habitación numero 13 (que linda suerte), así que se dirigieron hacia haya para visitar a su compañero.

Al llegar, y entrar (que lógico ¬¬) lo vieron, estaba ahí, en esa camilla, tan solo, lastimado, estaba sentado y...

Hilary: Tyson, acabas de entrar y ya estas comiendo!

Tyson: que querías, llegue justo a la hora de la comida, además, que no está muy buena

¿: así es la comida siempre, así que vete acostumbrando

Ray: que, quien habló

¿: fui yo tonto

Todos voltearon a ver quien había hablado, y por la forma de llamarlo, Ray supo de quien se trataba antes de voltear, y aunque era una voz de mujer (por si alguien pensó que era Kai), Ray ya sospechaba de quien se parecía mas a el.

Ray: Nailea,que haces aquí? ¬¬

Kenny: hey, es la chica que se parece a Kai OO

Nailea: podrían por un momento dejar de llamarme hermana de Kai! uú

Kenny: no dije hermana de Kai, dije que se parece a Kai OO

Nailea: da lo mismo uu

Hilary: bien, pero no nos culpes por eso, te pareces tanto .

Nailea: si ya lo se, me lo han repetido como veinte mil veces el día de hoy ¬¬

Ray: y nos puedes decir que haces aquí? oo

Nailea: aaaa, pues soy la enfermera sustituta de Tyson, me mandó mi hermana como castigo por andar "ayudándolos"- dijo dirigiéndose a Ray uu

Todos: ¡¡¡QUE! OO

Ray: que suertudo u/u

Hilary: que no vas a la escuela? oo

Nailea: pues, no uu

Tyson: sabes leer? O.ô

Nailea: claro que si uú

Kenny: escribir? O.ô

Nailea: si ùú

Hilary: sumar? O.ô

Nailea: si oó

Ray: multiplicar? O.ô

Nailea: si òó

Tyson: dividi... o.ô

Nailea: aaaaayyyyy, como molestan, que siiiiiii ! que parte del si no entendieron!

Hilary: si no estudias como es que lo sabes?

Nailea: si se, mi hermana me enseña

Todos: aaaaaaaaah, eso explica muchas cosas o

Nailea: bien, asi está mejor ùu

Kenny: de verdad no eres hermana de Kai? ôô

Nailea: eres sordo de casualidad? ¬¬

Kenny: bien ya me cayo

Nailea: la mejor idea que has tenido ¬¬

Así que Kenny se quedó callado (que otra le quedaba?).

No podían creer que Nailea fuera enfermera, auque fuera por castigo, lo decían por el geniecito que tenía, pero, talvez no era tan mala como pensaba, a decir verdad, quizás era una persona muy linda, n/n reflexionó Ray, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que era demasiado linda, aunque ella no lo quisiera demostrar...

En tanto, Kai no dejaba de pensar, de pensar en tantas cosas que le habían pasado ese día (tantas, ôO si solo fue lo de... ay si ya cállate, yo se lo que hago uu... ay bueno ya. Perdonen, discusión con migo misma)

pero, era posible? Y si Nailea realmente...

no, claro que no, como se le ocurre pensar en eso, al tan solo creerlo es una tontería ¿o no, lo único divertido fue haber mandado a Tyson al hospital

por que realmente no le entusiasma mucho saltarse las clases y llevar a Ray al Hospital por que la enfermera estaba tomando café

– me las vas a pagar, si no fuera por ese tonto gato yo no estaría pasando estas cosas y nunca hubiera conocido a Nailea y... ay que caso tiene, ya la conocí y no hay remedio, ahora tengo que averiguar si realmente es mi hermana, o, como yo pienso, solamente un pequeño parecido a mi -(ja, pequeño, OO, si es casi su gemela uu, no)

decidió por fin, pasada la media noche, en dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, al fin, mañana será otro día y ya vería que hacer para desmentir a todos de que ese parecido era mera coincidencia, pero...¿podrá hacerlo? ...

CONTINUARÁ ...


	6. de la escuela al hoapital

Capitulo 6: de la escuela al hospital,... prefiero el hospital!

Ya estaba amaneciendo, eran las 5:30 de la mañana (ni modo que de la noche), Ray, que vivía con Tyson se sintió raro, pero... por que?

Le faltaba alguien, claro, Tyson, que, en ese momento pro su culpa, se encontraba en una camilla, en un frio hospital, seguramente aburrido y solo, pobrecillo, sin ir a la escuela (tanto que le gusta verdad? no) sin su maestra (la estima tanto) y sin Hilary (bueno... dejemos de compadecerlo)

Después de ir a clases iría a verlo para hacerle compañía, después de todo, el lo causó todo, pero...

Realmente quería ver a Tyson, iría, pero no para acompañarlo...

El, quería verla ...

Ver a esa chica...

Ver a esa niña tan linda...

Ver a... ver a...

¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

El despertador lo sacó de su imaginación con un sobresalto, ya era hora de irse a la escuela

-será después de clases- se dijo entre sí

Las 7:30 marcaba el reloj de la escuela, era la primera vez que no iba a llegar tarde por culpa de Tyson, se sentía extraño, era tan raro...

Pero no era por que estaba distraído, era, era otra cosa, no dejaba de pensar ...

De pensar en esos ojos tan hermosos ... (que lindo no? nn, pero que aburrido se está poniendo esto –0- así que vayamos al grano uu)

Iba tan hundido en sus pensamientos

-que linda es, no puedo creer que tenga tanto parecido con Kai Hiwatari, ojalá me la encontrara ...

y le diría...

le diría...

¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Había chocado con alguien

Ray: ay! Ten cuidado! Que te pasa!

¿: fijate por donde vas inútil!

Ray: esa voz, OO, Nailea?

Nailea: Ray? OO

Los sueños, mejor dicho, los pensamientos de Ray se habían cumplido, ahí estaba esa chica en la que tanto pensaba

Nailea: estas ciego acaso! Fijate por donde vas quieres!

Ray: definitivamente eres como Kai uu

Nailea: deja de llamarme hermana de Kai!

Ray: yo no te dije hermana de Kai

Nailea: ôO es lo mismo, se lo que quisiste decir uu

Ray sintió que esa no era la mejor manera de saludar a la chica de sus pensamientos por lo que trató de corregir

Ray: bien, Nailea, no quise decir eso, lo lamento, pero ahora dime, que haces en el colegio, vienes a buscar a Kai? nn

Nailea: no (y trató se ser un poco mas amable) yo... vengo a darle un aviso a la maestra de Tyson

Ray: se puede saber que es?

Nailea: que chismoso eres! uu

Ray: bien, lo siento yo, este... no quize decir eso, pero ... dejame decirte que tu...bueno...este ...(dijo sonrojándose un poco... que lindo nn me encanta cuando se pone asi) n/n

Nailea: que paso? uu

Ray: que eres una chava muy linda y, pues, como podras notar,... ...

Nailea: me estas desesperando uú

Ray: bueno, yo, tu,...me gustas ... mucho...y... aunque casi no nos conocemos, pues yo...

Nailea: quieres ir al grano, tengo prisa ùú

Ray: bueno, que si tu... ay bueno,...ya,... quieres andar con migo? n/n (algo precipitado ah? no)

Nailea: no uu (que cortante y desconsiderada)

Ray: o/o TOT, bien, se que fue un poco precipitado, lo siento, pero, si quieres puedo acompañarte con la maestra

Nailea: vaya! Hasta que tienes una buena idea, si, vamos, por que realmente no quiero estar mucho aquí, llevo cinco minutos en esta escuela y ya van 7 personas que me llaman hermana de Kai uú

Ray: es por que lo pareces uu

Nailea: que dijiste! Òó

Ray: no, nada nn

Nailea: mas te vale uu

Y se fueron caminando (ni modo que volando) hacia el salón. En el camino, encontraban a muchas personas que... al ver a Nailea susurraban algo. Claro que ya sabían de que se trataba

Nailea: sabes, he pensado seriamente en hacerme algunos cambios como pintarme el cabello ¬0¬

Ray: ññ

¿: Ray! Hola

¿: que milagro que llegas temprano!

¿: que hace ella aquí?

Eran Max, Hilary y Kenny. Ellos siempre llegaban temprano y les extrañaba ver a Ray ahi, pero lo que era aun mas extraño, fue la compañía con la que venía (ni modo que con la que no venía)

Ray: bien, ella viene a ver a la maestra para hablar de Tyson

Hilary: como esta el? – dijo apresuradamente ¿OO?

Todos: OO, ¬¬

Hilary: bueno, es mi amigo o/o me preocupo por el nn y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo uu

Kenny: bueno, se podría saber que aviso es ese?

Nailea: por que aquí todos son unos chismosos! ùú

Todos: OO

Max le dice en un susurro a Ray: creo que no es conveniente hacerla enojar nn

Ray: pienso lo mismo uu

Kai tampoco se la estaba pasando muy bien, los que ya habían visto a Nailea susurraban ahora al ver a Kai, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle se tenía una hermana, y las razones creo que son muy obvias (para quien no pues ya no es mi culpa)

Tala: que les pasa a todos, parece como si nunca te hubieran visto Kai

Kai: callate! ùú

Brian: es verdad, que sucede?

Fue hasta que llegaron al salón cuando entendieron la razón (linda rima no)

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. tan igualtan diferente?

Capitulo 7: tan igual...¿tan diferente?

Ahí hablando con la maestra, estaba ella, una niña guapísima, claro, eso se distinguía si estaba rodeada de "tontos" (si alguien no lo entendió me refería a Hilary, Tyson. Ray, Max y Kenny no), pero, no solo eso notaron, encontraron la razón por la que tanto murmullo, el increíble parecido con Kai

Brian: Kai, por que nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana? O.O

Kai: cállate! ¬¬

Spencer: si, es igual a ti O.O

Kai: que te calles!

Tala: eso que importa, esta guapísima, que bueno que no es tu hermana, asi no te tengo que pedir permiso para andar con ella

Kai: si fuera mi hermana tu nunca andarías con ella ¬¬

Tala: pero como no lo es, no me puedes decir nada u.u

Siguieron caminado hacia sus lugares, pues ya iba a ser hora de comenzar

Kai se quedó ahí sentado, mirando a Nailea y preguntándose si realmente era su hermana,

Tala pensaba en como acercarse a ella –seguro que caerá rendida ante mi uu- se dijo entre si

y

Spencer pensaba en cuantas arañas habrá en el techo (interesante ah?)

Nailea terminó de hablar con la maestra y se enteraron de que Tyson no iba a poder ir la escuela en mucho tiempo

Hilary: uu pobrecito, debe sentirse muy solo y triste, creo que alguien debería ir a hacerle compañía

Todos: oo, O.O, ¿O.O,¬¬

Hilary: bueno, era una idea o/o

Nailea: bien, creo que eso era todo, asi que me tengo que ir, mi paciente me esta esperando

Hilary y Ray: te acompaño!

Todos: OO

Kenny: y para que quieren ir?

Max: si, podemos ir en la tarde

Maestra: no los dejaré salir de la escuela a menos que me den una buena razón

Hilary y Ray: este...yo...

Maestra: y bien?... Ray, dime tus razones

Ray: bueno,...yo quiero acompañar a Nailea de nuevo al hospital, quiero que regrese con bien...

Nailea: ¬¬

Ray: ...y ver a nuestro compañero,... que yo...

Maestra: ¬¬...uú ... nn...TOT... debes extrañarlo mucho...snif...snif...si...ve...

Todos: OO

Hilary: maestra, y yo...

Maestra: si Hilary, tu también puedes ir, yo se cuanto extrañas a tu compañero, snif, snif...yo... tambien quiero ir a verlo ...pero no... tengo una clase que dar

Todos: ¿OO, ¬¬

Maestra: asi que vayase

Y los tres (Nailea, Ray y Hilary) se dirigen hacia la puerta

Tala se paró y se dirigió hacia ellos, e hizo como si no los veía, de tal forma que chocó con Nailea

Nailea: ayyyy! Que en esta escuela hay puros ciegos o que!

Tala: oye, tranquila, a ver si te fijas por donde vas

Ray: Tala, que quieres!

Tala: te importa! Estoy hablando con el dueño del circo, no con los animales (viejo chiste antes usado por Kai, que poco original uu)

Nailea: uú me estás diciendo cirquera! O acaso que soy la niñera de estos dos? ¬¬

Tala: no te lo tomes a mal, bien, mejor dejemos de discutir y nos presentaremos

Nailea: ya se quien eres, te llamas Tala uú

Tala: como lo sabes? O.O

Nailea: eres tonto o que, Ray lo acaba de decir ¬¬

Tala: definitivamente eres como Kai uu

Nailea: que dijiste! Òo

Tala: no, nada, que me digas tu nombre

Nailea: bien, me llamo Nailea, ahora quitate que me tengo que ir

Tala: que geniesito, bueno si ya

Y se regresa a su lugar.

Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron directo al hospital.

Los tres iban demasiado callados,

Tal vez por que no tenían de que hablar o quizás por que conocían como era Kai y sabían que prefería no hablar

Hasta que por fin Ray quizo intentar hacer la platica...

Ray: bien, este... Nailea... y... como esta Tyson? nn

Nailea: ôO,... uú ... ...¬¬

Ray: nn

Nailea: Que no van a verlo, o solamente me usaron como pretexto para salirse de la escuela?

Hilary: que estas diciendo, claro que no, yo nunca me he saltado las clases ¬¬ a menos que tenga un buen motivo para ello -o-

Nailea: y se puede saber cual fue el motivo de esta vez? ¬¬

Hilary: bueno pues... ver a Tyson por supuesto uu

Ray y Nailea: ...OO... oô...¬¬

Hilary: este... bueno... yo... quiero...ver como esta, me preocupo mucho por el,...digo... este...un amigo u.u n/n

Ray y Nailea: si aja ¬o¬

Prefirieron seguir callados un rato mas, hasta que para sorpresa de todos (todos? ¬¬, nada mas son tres) Nailea dijo:

-esta bien-

Hilary: que?

Ray: que esta bien?

Nailea: lo que me preguntaste

Ray y Hilary: ¿OO?

Nailea: ash, Tyson esta bien, se esta recuperando, tuvo un accidente no muy grave, pero al caer por las escaleras, se aplastado por una camilla y tres personas no lo va a dejar en las mejores condiciones, nn- dijo al sonreir,

era la primera vez que la habían visto hacer eso desde que la conocieron

Ray: si verdad- dijo al recordar el incidente

Hilary: es bueno saber eso

Eso había sido demasiado raro, Ray nunca hubiera esperado esa respuesta de Nailea, o al menos que sonriera un poco, tal vez no la conocía demasiado bien, ni a ella ni a Kai, quizás Kai en el fondo, muy en el fondo, era una buena persona a pesar de su gusto por llamarlos tontos

Ray: sabes Nailea, en el fondo eres una persona muy agradable y linda nn, lo digo enserio

Nailea: que,OO no digas eso quieres ¬¬ ...uu

Lo dijo en un tono autoritario... y avanzó mas rapido y cuando ninguno de los dos la veia se dijo, sonrojándose un poco

-lo habrá dicho enserio, vaya que es lindo n/n

y asi siguieron sin ninguna opinión mas.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. una visita a Tyson

Capitulo 8:una visita a Tyson

Llegaron al hospital, nadie los detenía pues todos conocían a Nailea y como Ray y Hilary iban con ella nadie tuvo objeción por su presencia

Ya habían llegado a la habitación donde estaba Tyson, estaban en la puerta.

Pobrecito...

Todos se lo imaginan sufriendo y quejándose por el dolor y el aburrimiento...

Solo y sin poder jugar su juego favorito (si alguien no sabe cual es consulte a su medico no)...

Que tristeza...

Pero ahí estaban ellos para alegrarle el día...

Al entrar encontraron algo que los dejo sorprendidos ...

Lo vieron...

al pobrecito Tyson...

pero...

no se veía...

mal.

Estaba ahí...

en su habitación ...

en su camilla, ...

y por lo que notaron...

era la hora de la comida...

y esperaron verlo asi, comiendo...

algo que no se equivocaron,...

pero...

Estaba jugando beyblade, pero no contra un niño, era un doctor (ahora imagínense a Tyson, en su camilla con una pierna de pollo en la boca y tratando de gritarle ordenes a Dragoon, patético ah? o)

Hilary: ¡¡¡¡TYSON, que se supone que estas haciendo!

Tyson: OO ah?- no podia creer lo que escuchaba, esa voz...como, debería estar en clases, pero... podía ser eso posible, podía ser que ...

Tyson: Hilary, que haces aquí!

Hilary: vine a verte, estaba preocupada y te encuentro asi! uu

Tyson: preocupada: ¿OO?

Hilary: que, este...yo... o/o...pues si, eres mi amigo, vine en representación a los beybreakers, como soy la mejor de la clase la maestra me dio permiso a mi uu

Tyson: a si, y por que viene Ray?

Ray: a.. este yo... también vine a verte

Hilary: fue de el la idea y por eso vino

Tyson: a bien, . Nailea . traeme mas pollo que aun tengo hambre –o-

Ray: no le hables así, pidelo por favor que no es tu sirvienta ¬.¬#- lo dice en un tono de .. si no lo haces...

Tyson: por favor OO

Nailea: si, voy OO, vaya, -por que siento que Ray me defiende mucho, na- y se fue

Nota de la autora: dirán que Kai nunca lo haría y es verdad, pero en este caso, 1.- ella trabaja en un hospital y no puede ser descortez, y 2.-estaba tan impresionada por la reacción de Ray

Hilary: Ray, te sientes bien?

Ray: si por que?

Hilary: no se, tu reacción nos impresionó a todos

Ray: que, pero yo solo le dije a Tyson que fuera mas amable con Nailea

Hilary: si, ...pero lo dijiste de una manera que...

Tyson: que daba miedo

Ray. A sí? A... ok, lo siento, no se que me pasó

Tyson: yo si, lo que pasa es que te gusta Nailea

Todos: OO ¬¬

Ray: yo que, yo... este... o/o

Pero nadie pudo oír su confesión por que en ese momento llagó Nailea con el pedido de Tyson.

COTINUARÁ...


	9. el juego favorito de kai

Capitulo 9: el juego favorito de Kai

El resto de día en la escuela trascurrió tranquilo, no pasó nada interesante.

Pero Kai, no se la pasaba así ...

Todos murmuraban cuando lo veían. Uno que otro se acercaba a preguntarle si realmente tenía una hermana, pero el resultado era: una cita con el psicólogo de la escuela.

Estaba tan harto que para sorpresa de Max y Kenny no los molestó ni les dijo "tontos"

Max: realmente esta raro

Kenny: vaya que si

Tala, Brian y Spencer tampoco se atrevían a hablarle, bueno,... Tala estaba tranquilo, estaba convencido de que Nailea no era hermana de Kai y por lo tanto no tendría problemas para andar con ella, bueno, eso creía él

Max: no le demos importancia,¡¡¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

Kenny, eso es bueno, pero me harías el favor de no gritarme?

Max: esta bien, se me ocurrió que podíamos ir a ver a Tyson al salir de la escuela

Kenny: si, yo también tuve la misma idea

Max: vaya, que, pensamos igual o coincidencia- dijo en tono misterioso

Kenny: no, simplemente LOGICA ¬¬

Max: aaaah

¿: si, eso estaría bien, me gustaría saber cuantos huesos se rompió ese tonto

Era Kai, que, como siempre se había metido en su plática

Spencer: no mientas, tu lo que quieres hacer es ver a la chica no es así?

Un momento después, Spencer necesitaba dar un paseo por la enfermería de escuela con graves golpes, cortesía de Kai

Tala: ese Spencer, es un tonto, yo soy quien quiere ver a la chica, pues en poco tiempo será mi prometida

Todos: o.o, o.ô, ¬¬

Max: prometida, la hermana de Kai, naaaaa, el cuñado no lo permitirá

Kai: uú, òó, no... es ... mi ... hermana!

Kai estaba decidido a enviar a Max como compañero de Tyson de habitación (para quien no entendió quería mandarlo al hospital), pero entonces ...

¿: me parece muy buena idea

Era la maestra

Kenny: que, que Tala se case con Nailea o que Max vaya al hospital?

Maestra: no niños, si no que vayamos a visitar a Tyson

Kenny: que tambien estuvo escuchando nuestra platica?

Maestra: si nn

Kenny: pero lo de la visita lo dijimos desde antes que Kai mandara a la enfermería a Spencer, que no vio?

Maestra: O.O a si, a, es que no quería interrumpirlos, nn los veía tan felices jugando, por cierto esta bien Spencer, por que vi que su juego de "golpea quedito al amigo" se paso de fuerza no creen?

Kai: naaaa, me faltó fuerza

Maestra: que lindos amigos TOT

Todos: oÔ, (suspirando) no tiene remedio uu#

Maestra: esta bien, esta decidido, todos a la salida (menos Spencer que pasará un buen rato en la enfermería) nos iremos a hacerle una visita a nuestro querido compañero Tyson, se que todos lo extrañan e iremos a verlo, estan todos de acuerdo, .. bien, chaoito, - y se va – no, esperen, ya es hora de clases, vamos chicos, adentro

Todos: (suspirando) no somos niños chiquitos

Kai: a que hora decidimos que iríamos todos a ver a ese zoquete?

Kenny: nos quitó todo el receso

Brian: querido compañero, todos de acuerdo! Lo extrañamos! uô

Kai: si, no tenemos a quien golpear

Max: SI, IREMOS TODOS JUNTOS! o

Todos: ¬¬

Kai y Brian se preparan para darle su merecido a Max.

Max: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Ayuda! (corriendo por su vida)

Maestra: niños, ya vengan al salon y dejen su jueguito para después

Kenny: jueguito?

Kai y Brian: bueno – y lo dejan

Kai: -dirigiéndose a Max – continuaremos mi "jueguito" favorito después

Max: oooooops o#o

CONTINUARÁ ...


	10. una confesion y una realidad

Hola, han de decir "en horabuena, hasta que se te ocurre poner el sig. Capitulo" verdad, buaaaaaa, lo acepto, pero no es mi culpa, mi computadora loca no quería abrir el documento, pero ... bueno, ya aquí está el penúltimo capitulo, espero y les guste esta bien... y perdon por la tardanza Capitulo 10: una confesión y una realidad 

Ray y Hilary seguían en el hospital. Tyson ya no podía seguir jugando, pues Hilary lo miraba algo asi: ¬¬

Tyson: se puede saber algo?

Hilary: ¬¬

Tyson: a que hora se van a ir?

Hilary: ¬¬

Ray: ¬¬

Nailea: nn

Ray: / 

Tyson: no es que moleste su presencia pero...

Hilary: ok, dilo, te molesto, ok, mejor me voy, se nota que no te importo, ni yo, ni tus amigos

Tyson: pues la verdad ...

Hilary y Ray: òó todavía que nos preocupamos en venir a verte

Hilary: eres un malagradecido

Ray: si, te venimos a visitar y asi nos recibes

Tyson: no te hagas Ray, si tu veniste a ver a Nailea

Ray: ¡¡¡¡QUÉ! Que mentiras dijiste!

Hilary: según yo ... ninguna nn, es verdad, tu veniste a verla

En tanto Nailea ¬/¬: a que hora se van a callar, es mas, creo que mi paciente ya ha tenido demasiadas visitas por hoy

Los tres: õ.O,

Tyson: si solo han venido Ray y Hilary

Nailea: si, pero por su modo de fastidiar valen tres personas mas

¿: enserio, en ese caso, ni modo, tres de ustedes se tendrán que ir y uno de yo se tendrá que quedar

los demás: ¬¬

Maestra: ay Maxi, no seas tontito, estoy segura que aun podemos estar los demás no? n.n

Kai: si Maxi, no seas tontito ¬¬, mejor haznos el favor a todos de tirarte por la ventana

Max: o.o

Brian: pero ... estamos en el primer piso, no le pasaría nada

Kai: no, solamente quiero ver si asi se le acomoda el cerebro al Maxito

Nailea: no lo creo, necesitarás mas altura, este edificio tiene 10 pisos si te interesa saberlo

Max: ¿para que?

Kenny: hasta la pregunta es tonta

Maestra: no niños, venimos a una visita, no a jugar, asi que compórtense

Nailea (en voz baja): ash, donde estará el circo, creo que ya se le escaparon los payasos y los animales

Max: esta a dos cuadras de aquí n.n

Nailea: ¬¬ era un sarcasmo

Max: a si, n.n a bueno, entonces ... no se

Nailea: (suspirando) pobrecito, ni como ayudarlo

Tyson: bueno, vinieron a verme, y ahora, por que vino el bufón y su mascota?

Maestra: que no es lógico, te querían ver n.n, y no le digas asi a tus queridos amigos Max Y Kenny

Max y Kenny: ke!

Y entonces todos se pusieron a discutir. Nailea, harta de oir las payasadas de los sujetos salió de la habitación

Y donde quedó Tala, ya me olvide de el pensaron, pero noooo, el está ...

Y ahí, estaba un sujeto parado, recargado en la pared, muy estilo Kai, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y dijo

-hola linda-

Nailea: si tienes los ojos cerrados como sabías que era yo?

Tala: ahora si eres tu,- dijo al abrir los ojos, - que bien, ya van dos abuelitas, y un doctor que les digo asi, ah, y una enfermera, aunque la enfermera no estaba nada mal ... y ... también pasó uno en silla de ruedas ... a ese no le dije nada y ... hey!

Cuando volteó a ver a la chica notó que ésta ya se iba

Tala: oye, a donde vas?

Nailea: hablame cuando tengas algo mas interesante que contar aparte de a cuantos les dijiste "linda" el día de hoy

Tala: esta bien, ya terminé

Nailea: felicidades - ¬¬ y de nuevo empieza a irse

Tala: si tanta prisa tienes entonces nada mas dejame decirte la razón por al cual estoy aquí

Nailea: puedes comenzar ...

Tala: soporté a los tontos de Max y Kenny, también a la maestra, pasé por infernales calles y ayudé a golpear a Max, todo eso, para llegar hasta aquí

Nailea: uy que difícil ¬¬

Tala: y ... para decirte esto – y se inca frente a ella – por favor, se mi prometida

Nailea: que, un hola y ya estoy comprometida?

Tala: por favor nn

Entonces, notan que Ray esta ahí, había escuchado todo

Ray se quedó atónito, pero no dijo nada

Nailea: lo siento, pero ... yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amar

Tala: que,- y se para – dime quien es, para ejecutarlo, acaso es Ray,- dijo sacando su blade

Ray se quedó atónito, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso era él la persona que ella tanto quería?

Nailea: en primera: como esperas matarlo con un trompito? Y en segunda, no, no es Ray

Ray de nuevo calló en su profunda tristeza

Tala: y se puede saber quien es?

Nailea: claro, averigualo, ni yo lo se

¿: es el sujeto que está allá adentro

Tala: cual de todos, ahora mismo lo mato

Nailea: hermana!

Ray: no me digas que es Max

Nailea: la zucarita andante, naaaaa, no creo, o si hermana

Hermana: no

Tala: es TYSON, lo suicidaré

Hermana: ¬¬ no, no es el.

Ray: no lo puedo creer, es Kenny, nunca lo crei de el

Nailea: perdiste la razón acaso, que te pasa, verdad que no?

Hermana: no

Nailea: uf, descanso

Tala: es Brian, mi gran amigo, buaaaaaa! ToT,... o.o, espera un momento, que hago, puedo matarlo a el tambien

Hermana: no creo que eso sea posible

Tala: por que no?

Nailea: estamos en un hospital, tonto

Hermana: si, no lo hagas, nos das mas trabajo a nosotras las enfermeras y a los doctores... y ya para que dejen de decir tonterías y despejen el pasillo... (como era muy angosto, detrás de ellos ya había una gran fila de enfermos esperando regresar a su habitación, ir a comer, ir a visitar, o que se yo, querían ir a algun lado, el chiste es que querían pasar y se estaban desesperando, eso parecía la calle de mi casa cuando me quiero ir a la escuela, ni por donde pasar) ... les diré es... Kai Hiwatari


	11. la verdad de la vida

Ultimo capitulo, genial, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por seguirme hasta el final ... chau!

Capitulo 11: la verdad de la vida 

Todos: KEEEEEEEEEEE! (incluso Nailea)

Nailea: hermana ... por que tu ... nunca me dijiste eso

Hermana: decirte ke?

Nailea: que el tipo de las rayas azules era mi prometido

¿: ¡¡¡¡KEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos voltearon a ver de donde venía el grito de sorpresa y notaron que era nada mas y nada menos que ... KAI

Kai: ¡O.O!

Max: vaya, creo que fue una gran sorpresa

Kai: ¡O.O!

Kenny: tu crees?

Kai: ¡O.O!

Brian: si, nunca lo había visto asi ... solamente cuando se enteró que su novia andaba con Tala, pero esa fue una ocasión especial ...

Kai: ¬¬, - sale de su trance para golpear a Brian, y de nuevo ...

Kai: ¡O.O!

Mientras Tala: ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO, espera, también puedo matarlo ... mmmmmm ...

Brian: ya callate tu, que pareces mafioso, quieres matar a todos

Tala: mafioso ... mmmmmmm

En eso, sale Tyson, con de esas batas que les dan a los enfermos en los hospitales, si saben cuales no, si no, pues imagínenselas no se como explicarlas ...

Hilary: (pensando) uy que lindo se ve con bata n/n

Kenny: por que te sonrojaste Hilary, en que estas pensando?

Hilary: en nada o/o

Tyson: o sea que tu ya sabías que estabas comprometida pero no sabías con quien

Nailea: pues ... si

Ray: no, no puedo aceptarlo

Max: por que no, nn, todos entendemos que la quieres mucho, pero ...

Todos: ¬¬

Max: ok, ya me callo

Tala: alguien quiere expliacarlo todo!

¿: yo lo haré

Todos voltean a ver y para sorpresa de todos es el abuelo de Kai,

Kai: abuelo, que haces aquí?

Abuelo, yo, ah, es que ... bueno, les digo luego, pero quieren escuchar la historia o no?

Max: siiiiii, un cuento- y se sienta en el suelo

Todos ¬¬, (suspirando), ni como ayudarlo

Abuelo: explicaré, todo comenzó cuando se decidió que Kai ya estaba en edad de empezar a buscarle novia, el tenía 8 años y teníamos que buscarle a la prometida perfecta, pero como el no se tenía que enterar de nada lo mandamos a una abadía ...

Tyson: ah, fue por eso, no por que quería que entrenara beyblade

Abuelo: aparte, pero callate y dejame seguir, teníamos que buscarle a una chica que tuviera los mismos ideales, Kai tenía que convertirse en la persona que gobernaría el mundo con migo JAJAJAJAJA, y por lo tanto su esposa tendría que ser como el, facil de manejar

Kai y Nailea: ¡¡¡¡O SEA QUE SOMOS FACILES DE MANIPULAR!

Abuelo: eso creiamos, pero todo salió mal, tu – se dirige a Nailea- fuiste educada para que te parecieras a Kai y tuvieras sus mismos ideales, y por lo tanto fueras facil de manipular tambien

Kai: yo lo mato, Tala, ya eres mafioso?

Tala: (hablando por telefono) si, primero iremos por el perro de la señora Parkinson, será facil de secuestrar, pediremos rescate ... espera,... ke, me hablan?- dirigiéndose a Kai

Todos: ôO

Tyson: espera Kai, si lo matan ahora no terminaremos de escuchar la historia y Max está encantado

Max:

Kai: esta bien, Tala, sigue en tus asuntos, yo te aviso

Tala: si, (hablando por telefono), bueno, si, creo que ya conseguimos otro cliente ...

Abuelo: pero creo que te llegaste a parecer demasiado

Todos: vaya que si

Ray: ¡¡¡lo sabía, tu eres diferente a Kai!

Todos: ôO, ¬¬

Ray: bueno, olvídenlo nn

Abuelo: bueno, después de tanta interrupción y del intento de asesinato continuaré ... : y esa fue la historia de por que ya no pude completar mis planes de conquistar el mundo. Por esos dos! ToT, pero lo lograré algun dia

Kai y Nailea: entonces ya no nos tenemos que casar

Abuelo: ke, claro que si, aunque mis planes ya no existan ustedes siguen comprometidos y ese ya no es mi problema, adios

Ray: oye, aun no puedes irte

Abuelo: por que no?

Ray: tienes que deshacer su compromiso

Abuelo: y yo por que?

Todos: ¬¬ , 

Ray: bueno, no los veo muy felices a ellos de ser novios

Y voltean a ve a la pareja

Nailea y Kai: Ke?

Nailea. Bueno, realmente me da igual, y ... de hecho no, me da gusto que sea alguien como Kai

Kai: si, opino lo mismo, no estaría mal casarme con tigo

Abuelo: ok, esta decidido, no hay excusas, ellos estan felices asi que me voy

Y se hecha a correr

Hermana: oye, ese sujeto ... espera! – y se hecha a correr detrás de el – dijiste que harías donativos al hospital, no escapes!

Los chicos, y la maestra aun estaban ahí, la maestra no había hablado por que estaba impresionada

Maestra: bueno niños, creo que ... la visita ya terminó ... asi que creo que es hora de irnos

Max: si ... que graaaaaaaaaaan historia ...

Tala seguía hablando por teléfono

Kenny: vaya, Ray, Por que decías que lo sabías, que ella era diferente a Kai?

Ray: a eso, por que lo noté, ella podía hablar como Kai, incluso parecerse a el, pero ... aun así, de repente pude ver la diferencia que tienen, ellos serán tan iguales, pero también ... son tan diferentes

Todos: ooooooooooorales

Max: que profundidad ...

Brian: y a ese que no le impresiona?

Tyson: no lo se, y no me interesa, ya es hora de comer, Nailea, quiero comer!

Tyson regresó a su camilla con golpes, cortesía de Kai, Nailea y Ray

Hilary: no te preocupes Tyson, yo te traeré algo nn

Tyson: ôO, ke, bueno, si tu quieres

Y se va

Tyson: vaya, por lo que veo no es tan mala chica

Kenny: hasta que te das cuenta uu

Mientras, Ray se sentía muy triste, había perdido por completo a Nailea, se encontraba solo, ya comenzaba a irse, no soportaba ver a Kai y a Nailea juntos, aunque ellos estaban a dos metros de distancia y dándose la espalda, entonces

¿: Ray?

Esa voy era inconfundible, solamente podía ser

Ray: Mariah?

Mariah: si, soy yo, ¬¬ quien mas, que gusto verte nn

Ray: si, lo mismo digo, te ... extrañe mucho

Mariah: y yo a ti ... por eso estoy aquí

Ray: enserio?

Mariah: si, lamento haberme enojado contigo ... y, yo quería decirte que

Ray: no digas mas- se acerca y la besa muy dulcemente

Al terminar ese romántico momento, Mariah dijo

-por que eso?-

Ray: no venías a decirme que me amas?

Mariah: no, solo que, los white tigers queremos que regreses al equipo

Ray: que, era eso!

Mariah: bueno, si no quieres no, solo era una idea

Ray: ok, lo pensaré

Mariah: aunque ...mientras lo piensas ... y toma a Ray de la cara y lo besa tiernamente

En tanto, Nailea y Kai seguían ahí parados sin decir nada, ya se habían cansado, y luego de un rato se animaron a hablar, pero ...

Los dos: bueno , ya que ...

Y se callan sonrojándose levemente al notar que si tenían mucho parecido y en común

Los dos: habla tu primero, no tu ... - Y se callan

Nailea: esta bien, creo que ... nuestro destino ya está decidido

Kai: y ... tu ... quieres esto?

Nailea: bueno, a decir verdad si me tomó esto por sorpresa, pero ... si, y tu que opinas?

Kai: bien sabes que pienso casi igual que tu

Nailea: eso me da gusto

Kai: si

Y se acercaron para poder darse su primer beso de prometidos, pero antes Nailea dijo:

-ni creas que voy a cocinarte o estar con tigo todo el tiempo ah, no le hago quehaceres a nadie ni soy sirvienta, quiero que sepas que tengo una vida-

Kai: digo lo mismo

Y por fin se dieron ese beso con el que por fin termina mi historia

FIN

Weno... hora de la verdad... como quedo, de verdad que necesito saber sus comentarios diganme la verdad por fa, bueno, nos vemos luego si, asiq eu, espero sus reviews para saber si debo seguir escribiendo o dedicarme a otra cosa chau!


End file.
